Green eyes, Blue Tears
by ConfessionsOfABrokenheart14
Summary: Its another ordinary week at McKinley High, as Puck and Santana sport killer hangovers, and the Glee Club is hard at work in preparation for Regionals. However Pucks life is drastically changed when Louise arrives, as the player falls hard for the girl!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SETTING, OR THE CHARACTERS, BESIDE A FEW OF MY OWN CREATION. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY QUOTES OR SONGS MENTIONED, OR ANY BRANDS EITHER.**

**Prologue**

Another day dawned as weary students trudged around the corridors of McKinley High. It was another ordinary Monday, and the older students were all tired out from the big party at Pucks house Friday night. His mum was out of town so he threw a rave, which lasted from the late hours Friday night, all the way through till Sunday. Everyone had suffered through hangovers so bad they thought they would never be able to go in the sunshine again. But downing a few pills was all they got, as they headed off for another week of mundane school. The Glee Club were already gathered in the choir room, ready for another rehearsal before first period. They had been working themselves into the ground striving to perfect their performance and select their final songs for Regionals, for the last few months, so partying had been out of the question for most. However Puck and Santana had been the only exception to that rule. And now they were paying for it.

"Can we pretend that school desks in the classroom are like pillows, I could really use some sleep right now, sleep right now, sleep right now," Puck sung, slightly offkey. Santana groaned, clutching her head. "Can you like not shout, ok? Thanks." "I wasn't shouting?" Puck questioned. Just then Mr Shue marched through the door. "ALL RIGHT FOLKS! WE GOT A LOT OF PRACTICING TO DO SO UP, UP, UP!" he bellowed. Puck and Santana moaned in agony. With a withering look at their dishevelled states, he again ordered everyone onto their feet.

_Slavedriver much_, Santana thought, shooting daggers at Mr Shue. "All right everyone, from the top!"

Meanwhile, as the corridors lay cold, and empty, the quiet new girl navigated her way through, on her way from the office. Clutching a pristine school map in her hand, she desperately tried to figure out her route, without tripping her clumsy self up. Her auburn hair fell softly down to the small of her back, and it swished slightly as she walked. In the crook of her elbow rested the latest louis vuitton handbag, and her heels clacked on the floor, echoing and bouncing off the walls. Her emerald eyes darted around, scanning the corridors for signs and directions. Eventually she found the room. Music 1. In the corner of the classroom was huddled a boy of her age, clutching his head. Swiftly, the new girl moved over towards him. "Are you ok?" She asked, her voice timid and shy, like a little mouse approaching an owl. "Do I LOOK Ok?" the boy grumbled, before glancing up.

He assessed the beauty in front of him. He had never seen her around before. Her auburn hair shone in the sunlight that filtered through the curtains, straighter than a line, to the middle of her back, and her fringe fell to the side, just over her eyes, the forest green. Her skin was ashen, a great contrast, which brought out her eyes fully. Above her eyes lay perfectly shaped eyebrows, as black mascara covered her thin lashes, and a smoky eyeliner rounded them. Her plump lips were red, and shined with lipgloss. She had a nice rack, he mused, and he soon realised she had a nice body in general. Nice was an understatement. Voloptous curves and a flat stomach, clad in true summery fashion. A thin, plain white blouse (Which he soon realised was practically see through and he could see her lacy bra), customised with a chunky black belt with gold buckle, and a pair of tantalisingly short denim shorts, with wedge heels. Her legs were pale too, despite the Ohio sunshine. Slowly his eyes rose back up to meet hers. She was glancing expectantly at him.

"I'm Puck," the boy offered, raising his hand to shake, like his momma taught him to. "Louise," the girl murmered, slowly grasping his hand lightly with a brief shake, before letting go like she had been burnt. The bell rung out to signal the start of first lesson, and Puck growled at the throbbing that had resurfaced in his head. As the teacher bustled in, the students began to mill in, some lingering longer in the corridors, gossiping, making out, and squeezing through crowds in the now boisterous corridor. This day isn't going my way, Puck thought, inwardly crying. The class had all settled in and Louise was introduced to the class. Afterwards she took a seat two away from Puck, and they were all assigned pairs to work on the new project. Duets. Everybody had been paired up by the time Mrs Brady got round to Puck, besides Louise. Well at least shes hot, Puck pondered, Maybe this day ISN'T so bad after all.

Everyone divided up to go into various practice rooms, or sit by various instruments in the room. A gentle throat clearing rose Puck from his lustful reverie. "I guess we should go find a room," she practically whispered, before blushing crimson at Pucks raised eyebrows. "I d-didn't mean.." she trailed off, looking down. "I know," Puck assured her, before raising her chin softly to throw a wink at her. She blushed again. He was never this nice. _Man shake out of it_, he scolded, _you have a rep to protect. Ladies Man_. Together the two walked toward an empty room, each in their own little world. "I guess we need to pick a kickass song now," Puck suggested, oozing with confidence at his abilities. "I guess," Louise returned, her voice a low murmer once again.


	2. It must be chemistry

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SETTING, OR THE CHARACTERS, BESIDE MY OWN, OR THE QUOTES, SONGS, OR BRANDS MENTIONED.**

**Chapter One - It must be Chemistry**

After minutes of sitting at the keyboard, sifting in their heads for timeless duets, Louise had an idea. "We could sing Broken Strings?" She suggested. "Whos that by?" Puck responded, his voice unusually kind, and void of its usual cockiness. "James Morrison, but Nelly Furtado sings a bit too," she said, fiddling with a loose thread on the end of her shorts. "Sounds cool," Puck encouraged, an unusual kindness shining through for this new, withdrawn girl. In truth, he had never heard of the song, or of James Morrison, but he picked things up fast. So taking out his phone, he looked up the lyric video for the song and began to memorise the words, whilst Louise worked beside in a companionable silence, working out the instruments and the chords. A little less than half an hour had passed, and Puck now knew the lyrics word for word, and had memorised the guitar chords, for their acoustic cover. Yet still he hadn't heard Louise sing a single note. "Can you even sing?" Puck questioned. "I-I guess so. People say I can," she stammered in response, her cheeks once again burning a rosy scarlet. Great, Puck had a spiteful thought, almost completely back to his old self. This chick may be hot but if she can't sing and those people are just being nice to her, then I'm going to look like a total fool, and that is NOT cool!

But it was too late to back down now, as the pairs were called back to the classroom. The class was relatively small compared to most, so there would be plenty of time to listen to all the performances in detail. Mrs Bradys First Period Monday was an advanced group, based on musical talent and grades, so everyone shared the same level of experience, therefore making practice times much speedier, and less labourious. Louise had specialised in Music at her last school, so she was neatly slotted into the place of Nicole Trevello, who had left last year to go to a specialist performing arts school in Kent. First up were a nerdy couple, Ned and Joanne, singing an acapella version of Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Then Lola and Gareth sung Need you Now with piano and guitar accompaniments. After them followed Tia and Seb, singing acapella also, with Song2You. Second from last was Lana and Trisha, singing a soulful rendition of River Deep, Mountain High.

Finally it was Louise and Pucks turn. With sweaty palms and shaky knees they made their way up to the front, and stood on the podium. Puck wore his favourite old guitar strapped over his shoulder, as he began to play the beginning chords. Louise shifted nervously beside him, clutching her microphone in her hand, off the stand, in a python like grip. Luckily for Puck, the pills had taken effect a good 15 minutes previously. His melodic voice rose softly.

Broken Strings (James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado)

**Puck - ****Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<br>But you broke me, now I can't feel anything**

When I love you and so untrue  
>I can't even convince myself<br>When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh, it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<br>I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
>To make it all okay<p>

You can't play our broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<p>

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>How can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?

Then Louise began to sing. Her voice was perfectly angelic, like melted butter on toast, smooth.

_Louise - Oh, what are we doing?  
>We are turning into dust<br>Playing house in the ruins of us_

Then they sung in perfect harmony, their voices contrasting yet forming a unique, melody.

_**Running back through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to say<br>It's like chasing the very last train  
>When it's too late, too late<strong>_

_**Oh, it tears me up**_  
><em><strong>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<strong>_  
><em><strong>I tried to forgive but it's not enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>To make it all okay<strong>_

_**You can't play our broken strings**_  
><em><strong>You can't feel anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>That your heart don't want to feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't tell you something that ain't real<strong>_

_**Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse**_  
><em><strong>How can I give anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I love you a little less than before?<strong>_

_**But we're running through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to say<br>It's like chasing the very last train  
>When we both know it's too late, too late<strong>_

_**You can't play on broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<strong>_

_**Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>So how can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?**_

Puck bellowed the last line of the verse, whilst Louise repeated in low undertones._**  
><strong>_**Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before**

Then they both sung the last two lines of the song, with Louise's voice ringing out triumphantly louder.

_**Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<strong>_

A stunned silence fell over the class, including the teacher, as they all sat, jaws slack, eyes wide. Noah Puckerman being nice? To a new girl.

And the mindblowing duet had captivated them all, blown everyone else of the water. Truth be told, the new girl was more talented than RACHEL, and she was the lead female in New Directions, for pete's sake! And it was plainly obvious that there was already chemistry between the two, which had only made the performance more enjoyable. Their voices moulded together to sound like a two-man angels choir.

Soon the silence was broken by Mrs Brady, who started clapping wildly, frantically, before the tumultous applause followed. Louise blushed, again, and glanced nervously at Puck, a sweet smile on her face. As they went back to their seats, Louise hid behind a falling curtain of hair, to escape from the prying eyes. So they HAD noticed it too, she thought. The ultimate chemistry between her and Puck.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, signalling second period, so she jumped out of her seat, and ran toward the door, away from Puck, stumbling just a few times. Puck watched, mouth agape, as she shoved through the crowds, away from him..._  
><em>


End file.
